Frozen Time
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: All sense of time has been lost. To them, there was no time left. The curse...is taking its effect. :: Trilogy based. Meant to be IchiHitsu, but made it Hitsu centric instead ::


**Frozen Time**

_Author's Note: I'm writing this on a whim, mainly to challenge myself. And to see if I'm prepared to take on the later chapters of Spiritual Bond - they're gonna be damn hard to write, and if I want this project to be successful, I have to work fast. So any kind of feedback is welcomed on this, because I am literally going to time myself: to write this within twenty minutes (I take too long with a chapter, at least two weeks and I won't have that; I need to work faster! And that means training!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach._

_Warning: OOCness, weirdness, and maybe some pointlessness_

* * *

He gazed, emptily, and not exactly caring about anything for the moment.

The grounds beneath him shook as he felt his body being tossed against the ground. Yet, the pain was not there; it never came in the first place, and it probably never would. He let loose a sigh which had been at his lips for hours, not averting his gaze from the frozen skies.

His back support rumbled as he closed his eyes, deciding that it would be a good time to rest them for now. Voices brushed past against his ears, all of which he seemed to be familiar with, but he could not remember anything.

Faces. Faces were one of the things he couldn't remember.

Others...he didn't know. The most he could ever cough up would be hazed faces and distorted images, only voices evident and still ringing in his head. It had been like that for the past few years, and he had long given up on himself about it; he was just going to let fate take its toll, and let destiny bring him to whatever it wanted to bring him to. He wasn't going to complain, and nor was he going to make any nices comments either.

The only voice which didn't belong to his memory would be the voice of the other inhabitant of this frozen wasteland. But even he didn't know who this person was, talking to him as if he had known him all his life. When they first met, he could remember, the first thing the stranger spoke of was a name, a name so foreign yet familiar, and when he learned that that was his name, he asked from the stranger his identity. The stranger spoke of nothing more.

And became the very back support for the amnesiac patient.

He opened his eyes once more, and strained to turn to look at his support's true face, but all that met his eyes was the same shade of blue as the heavens above; he didn't know if he was in the sky itself, roaming about in the blueness freely, and imagining the voices and memories in his head, or if he was blind to all colours other than blue.

But he knew it couldn't be the former, since he could feel something solid shift beneath his lithe figure. His lifeless hand laid upon something hard yet soft, and his legs, stretched out fully, were stiff and struck with numbness, as if frozen to the ground. All that were in the skies, he figured, were clouds, and all that were in the clouds were just...more clouds. Soft, and fluffy, and so tempting...he just wanted...to lie down and get some sleep...

And the voice came again, warning him against succumbing to sleep. But he couldn't help it; he was tired, so tired...

The stranger retorted that he could understand everything that he was going through, that he had every right to end all this and wash his hands of the matter, that he should, every once in a while, feel tired. Heck, he was sure that his newfound friend was telling him that he wasn't just tired, but exhaused, and that his friend, too, was exhausted.

All energy was being sucked out of him, out of his soul. There was no strength nor will left within him to carry on listening to this stranger's odd advice. Alien terminology entered one ear and exited via the other, before his vision blurred as heavy eyelids drooped over.

The stranger stared at the whiteness which dyed his surroundings; he was gone. He knew it; he had already been expecting this to happen. But...not so soon.

He craned his neck towards the frozen heavens, watching the white puff depart for it as he sighed.

The clock was ticking.

But for them, the second hand was already long frozen.

* * *

_A/N: __Yes, it was pointless. If I had wasted your time, I'm sorry. I know training should be some...personal stuff, but I need comments, and the only place I can receive them would be here. This 'drabble' was written without any inspiration; nothing at all. Just opened the doc thing and submitted a doc, erasing everything and then typing out a weird title. My fingers did all the talking up there. And then this came up._

_I know I wasn't being very clear...but if I had made it clear, then it would be counted as a spoiler for the trilogy. But it's sorta obvious as to who is Hitsu here. The other person, you may take your guesses xp __Well, now, this works nicely as an early birthday present for myself. I actually made an accomplishment (for once). __Please send all your feedback; even bad ones are welcomed (just no flames, please). Doumo arigatou gozaimashita._


End file.
